Remote
(Possibly) * (Possibly) *Fanny (One-sided, Fanny's side) |deaths = 3 |kills = 2 |voice = Text2speech (Text to speech: Female - US) or RH SLT (if you have texttowav with the RH voices installed) |team = |place = BFDIA: 41st (to join) BFB: TBA|nicknames = Treemote (Four)}} Remote is one of the 30 recommended characters that could've joined the game in Reveal Novum. When Remote's batteries are removed, Remote loses consciousness. Remote's IDFB redesign features a black body, white eyes, a hexagonal shape, and fewer buttons. She is voiced by a text-to-speech program. Personality Remote works as somewhat of a correspondent for Death P.A.C.T., often stating what's going on with them. She's generally peaceful and well-meaning, even reporting in one incident "we've saved 0.00 deaths", implying she wants to prevent death. She also seems to be very concerning, as she said "Oh no! What's this?" to Liy when she was being circled by forks in Today's Very Special Episode. Coverage In Don't Lose Your Marbles, Remote made her first appearance, being held by Blocky. Blocky got hit by a ball thrown by Leafy, causing him to drop Remote. Her batteries fell out, and the acid killed Snowball and Pencil. In The Reveal, Remote was a character that could have joined the game. In the campaign video, Remote pulled out her own batteries, and she fell unconscious. In Reveal Novum, Remote placed 18th place, with only 7 votes together with Grassy and Pie. The 3 contestants were sent flying into the LOL along with the rest of the 26 other recommended characters. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Remote was one of the many recommended characters to join season 2 but placed 34th with only 115 votes, which wasn't enough to join and she was sent to the LOL. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Remote is one of the 64 contestants to be in the game and is a member of the Death P.A.C.T.. In The Liar Ball You Don't Want, A Better Name Than That decides to control her so they can do the challenge like the other teams, Remote struggles against the signal, but fails. Then, they temporarily lose control of her, so she can type on her buttons "PANIC" and send a bomb into the signal. But when Robot Flower breaks the signal, the bomb is planted into Remote instead and explodes. Relationships Blocky Pen Remote is possibly friends with Pen, as she was seemingly excited for him to be on her team in Getting Teardrop to Talk. Tennis Ball Tennis Ball used to play tetherball with Remote as mentioned in The Liar Ball You Don't Want. Because of this, he reluctantly and complainingly forces her to block A Better Name Than That's goal. Vote History Deaths #Don't Lose Your Marbles: Loses her batteries. #The Reveal: Removes her own batteries. #Reveal Novum: Is crushed in the LOL by the sun. #The Liar Ball You Don't Want: Explodes. Powers and abilities Remote seems to be able to create a bomb and send it to other mechanical minds. Kills Number of kills: 2 Trivia * Remote's voice in Don’t Lose Your Marbles is similar to Bomby's. However, her voice was changed in BFB 1. * She is Jacknjellify's own recommended Character. * She thinks the best things in the universe are batteries. * She is the second character with a text-to-speech voice, with the first being the Announcer. **However, she is the first contestant that possesses this trait. *As a joke, Satomi Hinatsu made a video of Remote not being upset about her fork being taken (including a reference to the "My Bike Got Stolen Recently" comic on Twitter.https://mobile.twitter.com/HazelCricket/status/931345335862960129/video/1 *Remote is voiced by a text to speech voice. This means she is the only contestant in BFB who isn't voiced by a human and is not included in the voice cast near the end, along with Roboty, TV, and Rocky. **However in BFB 4, TV used a TTS Voice to tell Robot Flower that she can't talk, making TV the 2nd contestant to have a TTS Voice. *As seen in Getting Teardrop to Talk, she has a collection of forks. *Remote is one out of the 4 "mechanical minds" in BFB. *Remote can receive signals from other devices. *Remote's mouth never moves up or down, which could be a reference to her being voiced by TTS. **However, her mouth does open when she speaks. **However, on one occasion her mouth moved in sync with her words. This happened in The Liar Ball You Don't Want when she says "Somebody help me." *She is one of the few characters to have white facial features rather than the usual black, like 8-Ball and Cake. *Since she could plant a bomb into the signal when she was being controlled, it could possibly mean that she once had been controlled before. *Remote has a total of 7 buttons. *She is the only female to have white eyes and a white mouth in BFB. References Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:IDFB TLC Category:Arms and Legs Category:Females Category:Death P.A.C.T. Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Mechanical Minds Category:Text-to-Speech Voice Category:Deceased Category:Tiny Loser Chamber Category:Remote